parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of the 1964 stop-motion animated TV sepcial "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" Cast *Rudolph - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Hermey - Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Sam the Snowman - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Clarice - Zuri (The Lion Guard) *Yukon Cornelius - Maui (Moana) *Santa Claus - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mrs. Santa Claus - Aunt Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Head Elf - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Fireball - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Abominable Snow Monster - Pepita (Coco) *Mrs. Donner (Rudolph's Mother) - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mr. Donner (Rudolph's Father) - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *King Moonracer - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Charlie-in-the-Box - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Spotted Elephant - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Dolly for Sue - Margaret (Regular Show) *Birdfish - Hank (Finding Dory) *Misfit Cowboy - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Train with Square Wheels - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Boat that Sinks - Skips (Regular Show) *Gun Toy Squirting Jelly - Rigby (Regular Show) Other cast *Reindeer Coach - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Clarice's Father - King Richard (Robin Hood) *Airplane - Junior (Storks) *Scooter for Jimmy - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Yukon's Dogs - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Other Elves - Echo Creek Students (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Other Fawns - Various Felines *Various Misfit Toys - Various Animals Scenes *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 1 - Introduction *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 2 - The Birth of Peng/"Jingle Jingle Jingle" *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 3 - Star and Marco the "Misfit" Elves/Peng the "Misfit" Snow Leopard *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 4 - Peng Meets Kion/"We Are Santa's Elves" *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 5 - Feline Games/Peng Meets Zuri/Peng's Nose Revealed *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 6 - Poor Peng Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow" *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 7 (A) - Peng Meets Star and Marco/"We're a Couple of Misfits" *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 7 (B) - Peng Meets Star and Marco/"Fame and Fortune *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 8 - Enter Maui/"Silver and Gold" *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 9 - Pepita Attacks *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 10 - Island of Misfit Animals/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 11 - King Lionheart/Peng Leaves the Island *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 12 - Peng Grows Up/Peng Returns Home *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 13 - Snowstorm Strikes/Peng Saves Zuri *Peng the Red NosedSnow Leopard part 14 - Star, Marco and Maui to the Rescue *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 15 - Back to Christmas Town *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 16 - Christmas Preparation/Peng Agrees to Lead Ford's Sleigh *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 17 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 18 - Return to the Misfit Island/Finale *Peng the Red Nosed Snow Leopard part 19 - End Credits Gallery Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July movies Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July Movie Spoofs